


Towards the future

by marumafan



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumafan/pseuds/marumafan
Summary: Songfic: Yuuri writes Wolfram a letter. No sexy stuff.  Yuuri’s POV, headcanon yuuram (based on the novels and drama cd 32)





	

 

When I decided to write the note that I would hand you on your birthday, I didn’t even know where to begin.

And here I thought the gift would be the difficult part! But after asking some questions to your brothers and mother about your childhood, teen years, hidden hobbies, and funny anecdotes, an idea popped into my head and I knew what would make an honest smile appear on your face, gold strings letting the emerald green of your eyes shine through.

But I couldn’t simply give it to you like that. You had gone through all the trouble of writing me a note for my birthday, a really sweet one, so I had to do the same. …Or at least I had to try….

Many sheets of beautifully decorated stationary were smeared with the ink used to trace barely legible characters, but even worse than my handwriting was the fact that I had never written something like this, for someone like you.

What words could I even use?

I started writing the note over and over again in my office, after work. One was too simple. The other one too cheesy. They were all wrong. I went through some books, and finally I copied some ready-made phrases from it and thought it was good enough. I sealed the envelope, went back to our room, left the present and note inside the closet and got into bed. I wasn’t afraid of waking you up. You never wake up when you snore like that.

I turned to you and your face was hiding under silky petals; so I moved them out of the way. Your sleeping face made me smiled, but my eyes started stinging.

How stupid could I be, crying like this. You would have never forgiven such a pathetic look on me.

I got up and headed to the desk, got some scrap paper from the box for inner-castle messages, ink and a pen.

“To my one and only companion”  
It seemed fair to use a similar phrasing to the one you used. Although it wasn’t the same… it wasn’t.

**_You were there whenever I was sad and lonely_ **   
**_In your ears I whispered all my secrets_ **   
**_I could see that you were always there for me_ **   
**_Yes you, you were my home, my whole world_ **

No matter how much writing those lines was making me blush, I felt like I had to let it all out and tell you the truth for once, Wolf.

It hasn’t always been easy… or rather it was rarely easy for us and yet here we are. After everything that happened, and all the pain we went through, after I thought my heart would break, when I thought you didn’t love me anymore.

**_Although I miss you so much_ **   
**_I don’t call you_ **

I wanted to tell you, how much it hurt that you didn’t come to my side all those nights… what seemed so long ago. I wanted to tell you back then and I’ve been wanting to tell you ever since but….

**_You worry too much._ **

And I’ll be damn if I’d be the one to make your face twist with pain again.

All the bad things I did  
Didn’t mean to, but I made you cry.

I have done my share to hurt you, I’m not naive enough to believe I haven’t. With my harsh words, keeping you at a distance. But the light that you shone slowly melt my walls of lies….

**_You taught me love and respect_ **   
**_You taught me sweetness_ **   
**_All in such a gentle way_ **   
**_I remember the embrace_ **   
**_You gave me everyday_ **   
**_Showing me life is no game or race_ **

… and before I knew it, I was feeling like this, so desperate to see you again, every day. Thinking of you back on Earth, getting my clothes wet in all sorts of strange places, just to see you.

**_I wonder how,_ **   
**_How you did all the things you did simply for me_ **   
**_I wonder how you kept faith in me_ **   
**_When I lied to you again and again_ **

Telling you I didn’t love you, then acting the exact opposite way… Telling you I didn’t want you on those trips, although I couldn’t be happier that you had come with. Telling you not to look or touch me, when I really….

But I guess you could see right through me, right?

**_Did I really make you proud as much as you pretend?_ **   
**_Wasn’t I your endless pain?_ **   
**_Let’s remember happy years_ **   
**_And a little bit of tears_ **   
**_Memories we can take through the end._ **

Maybe this long black jacket with gold epaullettes that I plan will be your official outfit as co-regent once we’re married isn’t enough, but although I really don’t need any more time to think about it…. I guess I’m just too shy to bring up the subject myself….

The next time you mention it though, I will had finally ran out of excuses.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t look this song up, because it’s not about lovers and knowing the real song will ruin the fic. Thank you!
> 
> Also, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, I love me some good songfic! There’s such a weird story behind this song and how I came across it, but… that’s not important. I just had to get this fic off my chest. 
> 
> But now I feel like I have to draw Wolfie in the jacket XDD *sighs* the work of a fan never ends~  
> Edit: Here's Wolfie wearing the jacket  
> https://marumafan.tumblr.com/post/149605269524


End file.
